Big Day for the New Girl
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Just a little something something. Edward has a crush on the new girl and Alice is going to get them together before the end of the day, but, really, it wasn't as hard as you would think. And what's with that vision?


**Alice'sPOV**

"_Happy birthday!"_

I came back out of my vision and saw the classroom I have been sitting in for the past half an hour. The teacher was still blabbing about the same topic. But I guess that vision only lasted a second or two, so I guess it wasn't enough time to change much. But like, happy birthday? I mean, why would I be saying happy birthday? No ones birthday is coming up, therefore I couldn't be saying it to anyone important.

"What was it, Alice?" Jasper asked leaning over into the isle to ask me.

I shrugged, still looking at the teacher.

3...2...1...

"Jasper Hale! Do not talk while I am speaking young man!" The teacher yelled and he sat straight up and looked embarrassed. I giggled under my breath and he growled silently.

"I'll get you back, girlie." I looked over at him and he wink. I had to suppress the moan that was about to come out of my mouth.

After class ended I walked into the lunch room and sat down at our normal seats. Jasper was held back because of him talking during the class and I had no clue where everyone was, minus Edward, who was sitting by himself.

"Hey Edward." I smiled as I took the seat across from him.

"Alice. So, what was that vision about?" He did his crooked smile.

"Let me guess, you're in the room across the hall?"

"Alice? Guessing?" He pretended to be shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"Har, har, har. You're so funny. But I don't know." I played the vision in my head again.

I was only seeing myself saying happy birthday. I didn't know to who I was saying it to and that made me a little mad.

"Well, you're in the school when you say it because there are lockers behind you." Edward said.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew who I was saying it to." I sighed and dropped the subject as the others started to come in. Edward and I never really liked sharing the visions with the others because it was hard to always explain. If Edward couldn't read my mind then he wouldn't know either, but since he can read my mind he knows about them most of the time.

"Hey, so I heard you got yelled at Jasper." Edward said laughing.

"Um, how did you hear that?" He half joked, "And I felt you had a crush."

"Shut up, Whitlock." Edward said seriously, but his eyes drifted to the table that the new girl sat at with her new friends Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

"Hey, just getting back at you."

"Yeah, well, I know I love her but I can't be anywhere near her as she is human. And I would end up killing her." He frowned and put his head in his hands.

"Edward, don't be that way. I think you should go after her. I mean shes a pretty girl and you're a handsome man and love doesn't stop for anything." I smiled at him, _And I see you with her Edward. That means you made up your mind. _I suddenly had a vision and Edward was lonely again, _Edward! Knock off! _I screamed in my mind and he physically flinch, _Sorry. But really, keep your mind on the girl. I'll ask her out now for you if you don't._

"No, Alice!" He yelled and everyone at the table jumped and people stared at us. He sighed before starting again. But more quiet, "No, you can't do that. I swear to god I will kill you if you do."

"I'm already dead, but thanks for the offer," I retorted, "I'm going to go make friends with her though." I stood up and walked away. I walked right up to her, ignoring the dirty looks from Lauren and Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." I said in my sweetest voice.

She went to say something but Lauren opened her mouth first, "Um, what you you want Cullen? No one likes you. Go away." I rolled my eyes and ignored her; I'm not playing her games.

I smiled at the new girl and she smiled back, "I'm Patricia Thomas. Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Do you think you'd like to come sit with us?" I asked pointing over to our table.

Edward was not making a very good impression, he was glaring, but when doesn't he?

"Why should she want to sit with you freaks?" Jessica asked and I rolled my eyes again along with ignoring them once again.

"Um, yeah, sure." She said willingly enough and got up without a second glance back at that table. As we walked back to the table I looked at Edward and smiled, _Don't you just love me? _He shook his head side to side, still glaring.

"Oh, and ignore my brother, Edward, the one glaring. He won't bite." I giggled and she looked over at me weirdly but laughed anyway.

"Everyone this is Patricia. This is Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmm- Where's Emmett?" Everyone shrugged and I did after them, "Anyway Emmett's a big dude."

"I know who he is; I had English with him." She said timidly.

I laughed to lighten the mood, "I bet that'll be fun. He's a big trouble maker, so beware." We all laughed, of course minus Edward. Party pooper.

"I know he is. He got yelled at today."

"No surprise." I laughed and took notice to her stance. She was shifting back and forth on her feet so I put my arm around her shoulder as we were both close to the same size, though she was a bit taller, "Why don't we sit down?" I pulled a chair over from another table and put it between me and Jasper. I sat down next to Rosalie because I thought that Jasper would be nicer then Rosalie. Jasper started shaking his head in a fast motion and pointed to his throat so I swiftly switched her positions and she didn't even notice.

_I love you, Edward. _ I smiled at him and he flipped me the bird, _Hey, now, that's no way to treat a lady. Now talk to your new future girlfriend._

"Did you know Edwards the only one not with someone, Pat? I'm with Jasper and Rosalie's with Emmett." This was my own way to hook them up. Edward growled at my indirect thoughts.

"Oh, really?" She asked and looked at him for a while. They held there stare for a long period of time.

"Yeah, really. Maybe you should try dating!" I yelled out before Edward could stop me. I heard a growl and I giggled. I love getting my way.

"I, I don't know.. I never had a boyfriend before and I don't know what I would do." She said blushing.

"No worries, Edward hasn't dated anyone in like 100 years." Pun intended for the joke getters.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I'll think about it."

I nodded and smiled.

"_I know I didn't think about it very long, but I think yes." Patricia said and I clapped._

"_Happy birthday Pat!" _

Oh my god! _Did you see that Edward! Did you, did you?_

I clapped my hands together and everyone at the table looked at me weird, again, minus Edward, "Sorry." I mumbled and then squealed lowly so that Pat couldn't hear me, "She's going to say yes!" I whispered and everyone looked at Edward and smiled while he put his head on the table.

The bell rang and Edward bolted out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with him?" Pat asked.

"He's just embarrassed, but that's fine. Because he was just saying how he likes you before I came over." I stood up and put on my coat, "So, no worries." I smiled and walked towards the door. Everyone went there separate ways but Bella followed me, "I have biology next." I said and she took her schedule out.

"Me too." She said after studying the piece of paper for a few seconds.

We headed to the class room and we walked in just as the bell rang but the teacher was already teaching and glared at us as we walked in. I took the only desk that had to seats left that was in the front. I sat down and took out my book. The whole class I was staring at the clock, waiting for the class to end so it would be the end of school. I was too impatient to wait. Too bad I didn't have the power to fast forward time. Gah!

The bell finally rang and I stood up and pulled Pat along with me, 'Let's go!"

"What's the rush, Alice? I mean, really?"

I stopped at Edward locker, knowing he would need to come to it. I saw him coming down the hallway and I smiled at him and I was surprised when he smiled back. I guess he must finally be happy about this. I'm like the ultimate match maker.

"Um, hi, Edward." Pat said smiling and I nudged her arm and raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, so I was thinking about it and I know it might be a little early, but what the heck." She smiled and so did he. He stretched out his arms and she walked into them.

"Awwe. Happy birthday, Patttti!" I yelled and I just had to join in the hug so I wrapped my arms around both of them and we all laughed.

**Okay, Pat, this is totally cheesy, but hell. Haha. I hope you like it, even though you like Jasper better. Happy coughcoughlatecoughcough birthday. ;D**


End file.
